fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sorcerous 9
The Sorcerous 9 (魔術士9, Majutsu-shi 9) is one of the strongest guild in the Land of Shadows.The name of "The Sorcerous 9" represents a sense of courage to discover the problems and the mysteries of the Magic World. Currently Ally with the Chinese Zodiac Guild Location The Sorcerous 9's original location was situated in the Land of Shadows, on the southern coast of the country in Sakura Town where it was the only guild (until the arrival of Creativity Madness). It was located in the south of the town not far from the coast, and the guild was situated about 4-5 kilometers up the Sakura central path. The Guild Location can access to any database of town. History No one knows who is the first ever Guild Master of the the Sorcerous 9 Guild but in the later part of the years The Big Boss had come into the picture and took over the Guild. The Guild flourished and had become one of the best of its generation. Now, The Sorcerous 9 Guild has existed for at least several decades but has only grown to its current prominence and strength in the last few years. In this growth, It can be safely said that its powers and the Phantom Lord (Zikimura) are equal. The Guild has no S-Class Mage promotion because before entering the Guild one must be already an S Class Mage. This kind of routine had made The Sorcerous 9 the best of its kind. The Season of 9 A parade held in the Land of Shadows, Sakura Village in celebration of the Foundation of the Guild. Where the nine Mages displays there fantastic performance to the townspeople. The event is not only looked up by the Guild members alone but also the citizen inside town. Leaving The Sorcerous 9 Whenever a Mage wishes to leave The Sorcerous 9, they are free to do so, however they are expected to follow these rules: #You must promise to never reveal any sensitive and personal information that may lead to the destruction of the Guild. #When you 100% decided to leave the Guild you may not be allowed again to contact the Guild's Master or it's members ever again. Strength What is looked up by other Guilds is that all Mages are S-Class. When someone joins the Sorcerous 9 you have one and only one rule to keep in mind. "Survival of the fittest." Despite the Maximum number they have of 9 the Guild still became the best. the loss of core members of the Guikd maybe a sufficient drop of ability in The Sorcerous 9 but this is no problem to them. Members In spite of the guild's immense reputation and fame, becoming a member of The Sorcerous 9 requires little more than the simple approval of the The Big Boss, regardless of Magical capabilities, former allegiances or the other members' opinion. This seems to be particularly true, as The Big Boss had no troubles letting in Asada Tetsuya, a former Mage of the Luminous Path Guild guild, which had started a Guild War with The Phantom Lord (Zikimura) and caused it great damage.The Big Boss, while talking to Dazzling Bones, explained that everyone in The Sorcerous 9 carries the wounds of a sad past.